


Of Destinations, Bullets, and Mistakes

by summerdayghost



Series: The End [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Gun Violence, Non-Graphic gun violence, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exact moment all of their times as Batgirl ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Destinations, Bullets, and Mistakes

Bette knew if she didn't say it right at that very moment she wouldn't be able to say it at all. She took a deep breath to calm the hammering in her chest. When she finally managed to spit the words out they were much more controlled than she imagined possible.

"I'm going back to LA soon."

*

The angle Barbara's head had been placed on the pillow made her feel like she was choking a little bit, "I'm fine, but I can't feel my legs and I'm afraid that I never will again." She might have been crying. She couldn't really tell.

**

Helena stared intently at her shoes. She couldn't look him in the eye, "Look, I know I fucked up boss, but-… I should leave."

"Yes," Bruce said, "You should."

***

She didn't stop waving until Bruce's car had long left her field of vision. She closed her eyes, inhaled slowly though her nose, and exhaled from her mouth before she took her first step towards the airport terminal suitcase rolling behind her. Cass was going to like it in Hong Kong. It'll be a new start.

****

Charlie looked up from the autopsy file with wide eyes, "Oh my."

*****

Stephanie chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure. Now go on and make us proud Nell." It was time to pass down the mantle anyway. Besides, who could possibly make a better successor than your number one fan?

******

Unfortunately for Nell normal teenage girls are not, never have been, and never will be entirely bulletproof.

*******


End file.
